The present invention relates to an improved safety ski binding. A safety ski binding is disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 529,400 filed Dec. 7, 1974, having a plate adapted to receive the entire length of the ski-boot, which plate is fastened to the ski at the center of rotation of the leg and which is pivotable about its axis within a plane parallel to the ski. A single holding element, designed to engage the heel of the ski-boot, is joined to the ski so as to be capable of swiveling to all sides and to have a release characteristic operable to disengage the ski-boot under given tortional and tensile stress, placed on the leg.
This safety ski binding, having only one holding element is advantageous from an economic point of view. Furthermore, it permits the release force to be held constant even under varying stresses and permits the transfer of such stresses caused by frontal falls and rotating falls without undue strain on the leg.
The heel-holding element of the aforementioned application, is universally pivotable and has a release characteristic operable to all sides. However the universal release characteristic is obtained by the use of a pair of spring loaded piston systems, in which the brace or support forming the piston catch or stop for the tension force system and for the piston catch are separate from each other. By arranging the holding element to be universally pivotable with respect to the ski, both release systems may be so situated, that a release characteristic on all sides can thus be obtained.
The construction of this heel holding element is however complex, since two release systems and parts for the universal pivoting have to be made.
It is the object of the present invention, to simplify the construction of a safety ski binding by providing a single heel-holding element with only a single release system, having a universally directed release characteristic.
The objects and advantages will be apparent from the following description of the invention.